Vincent (Beaver)
Vincent is a main fan character in Happy Tree Friends. Bio Vincent is a male blue beaver. When he flips out, he gains an evil clone named Vinkent. As of 2018, he no longer gains it. As of 2019, it is also revealed that he can turn into other creatures other than beaver. Trivia *Vincent was created by cartoonsrocks123 who has a Twitter & a FANDOM account and has left DeviantArt as of December 22, 2018. *According to his FurAffinity profile, his age is confirmed to be 22. *His birthdate is on March 19, 1997 according to his Twitter account. *He is seen to be a fan of the popular anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *According to his Twitter account, he is a Super Smash Bros. modder and a Lucario fan. He also posts his Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pictures on Twitter. *In 2015-2016, he had a lighter fur color, no clothes, and a hair color matching to his fur, but later in mid-2016 until 2018, he gained dark blue hair and a goatee, brown pants, and a green shirt. As of 2019-present, his design is still similar to his 2016-2018 design but he no longer wears pants and gains dark purple shades similar to Mole's and dogtags similar to Flippy's. *He can be easily mistaken for Charles (another beaver) due to their fur being light blue and both having blue hair and clothing. *He is the only character who dies once while he survived in the other episodes he appeared in (not counting fan version episodes). *He often reads fan fictions weekly. *He is known to be a furry according to his Twitter account. *He also has a CuriousCat account. *It is unknown if he will be killed in future episodes due to him being one of the few characters who rarely die. *He is shown to be dating Stacy as seen in Eye Heart You. *He is a fan of Disneyland. *His favorite ride at Disneyland is Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. *He was originally intended to be a raccoon. It may have been possible he could turn into other creatures other than a beaver. *The attributes of his body that change when he turns into another creature are his mouth, fur/skin color, hands, feet, nose, ears, tail, fur, facial markings, body markings, weight, neck, height, and hair. It is also possible to change his entire appearance into something non-tree friend. Gallery Vincent the Beaver.png|The good side and the bad side. His old design as of 2015-early 2016. Redisgned.png|His second design as of late 2016-2018. Ref sheet.png|His reference sheet (available on Twitter). EA0fcMLUcAAYBme.png|Vincent's raccoon form. (note that the top of his hair and his dogtags are both missing as a design goof) 20190930_234049.jpg|Vincent's "Head of the Pack" artstyle (also drawn by him irl) Category:HtfFanfreak's characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Beavers Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with hair Category:Rodents Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fursona Category:Twitter Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Smart Characters Category:Mammals Category:Punks Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Contributor Based Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Trans-Animal-Former Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mutants